Sexting 101
by AlohaBlackbird
Summary: Elizabeth and Henry engage in some text message flirtation. Of course it doesn't end well!


Henry McCord was trying his hardest not to look frustrated but he couldn't hide the fact that making small talk with politicians was not his idea of a fun night out, especially since he had barely seen his wife all night. She was the only reason he had agreed to come to this thing. She had been away all week and thought this dinner would be quick and painless and they could at least be in each other's space but that was not how the night had played out at all. Henry understood she had to do her job, but not having seen her in a week always took a toll on him. The worst part of this whole situation was he could see her across the room conversing with a group of people she seemed to have hanging on her every word. He didn't blame them, she was mesmerizing. He loved the way her face got so animated when she spoke. He loved the soft wrinkles that formed around her eyes as she smiled; the way she seemed to glow while she laughed…he was interrupted as he fantasized about his wife when he was asked a question within the group of people he was conversing with. He had to suppress a groan and faked a smile as he answered.

He was more than happy when he found the opportunity to finally make his way out of the conversation and he sat down at an empty table in the corner. He knew she had her phone with her because her dress had pockets. He smiled to himself; she had been so thrilled that her dress had pockets. Her excitement over this tiny perk had been absolutely adorable. He pulled out his phone and started composing a message.

 _You and your work husband seem awfully chummy._ He grinned as he pressed send. He had fun teasing her about this subject. It was all in good fun.

He watched her intently as her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out to check. She pursed her lips as she read and then looked around the room. He could see her but she couldn't see him. She eyed her phone again and typed out a quick response. Thankfully with her job no one would know it wasn't about work so her gesture didn't seem rude in this casual context.

 _Haha I'd rather be with my real husband but he seems to have escaped._ She scanned her eyes around the room one more time but again missed him. She wouldn't be able to see him from his secluded spot anyway.

He knew he was grinning like an idiot but he didn't care. _Your real husband is enjoying watching everyone else fawn over you._

Elizabeth read the text and he felt proud of himself when her cheeks took on a slightly blushed hue and this time she excused herself from the group of people.

 _If we weren't married I'd have my agents take you down for this stalker behavior._ She replied quickly as she started walking around looking for her husband.

Henry noticed this but wanted to keep this game going for a little longer so he stepped out of the room. _Lucky for me I've even got the paperwork to prove it._ He responded.

Elizabeth blushed again and made her way over to a quiet corner. _Where did you go?_ She wanted to find him. She had missed him this past week.

 _You look too good in that dress. I was afraid my pants couldn't handle the stress._

Elizabeth couldn't help herself when she burst out laughing and quickly covered her mouth. Dammit Henry, this was not the appropriate time for this but if she was honest that just made it all the more fun. _You think they'll survive taking me out of it? I can't get this zipper by myself…_

This time Henry groaned out loud when he read the text. She wanted to play, well he could play. _Careful, Madam Sexytary. I don't even need to get you all the way out of that dress to do the things I'm imagining with you._

She swallowed the lump in her throat after reading the text. This was escalating quickly and she was very much into it. She crossed her legs underneath the table; she was already getting worked up. _What do you have in mind?_ She typed, biting her lip.

He texted back almost immediately, _I figure there has to be a supply closet or private bathroom around here somewhere..._

She took a deep breath, dear god they were so going to get caught doing something inappropriate.

Suddenly another text from him appeared. _What underwear are you wearing? The blue lace number I like?_

She had to take another deep breath before responding. _Yep, I just took them off._

Again, his response was almost immediate. _You did not._

She laughed out loud as she typed back. _No, I have on spanx that would be impossible._

Henry shook his head and grinned. _Even spanx are sexy on you. I bet I could get them off just as quickly if you gave me the opportunity?_

She bit her lip, she was really feeling that desire burning deep in the pit of her belly. _What are you planning on doing once they're off?_

 _Well my pants are feeling tight but my fingers are also feeling a little deprived at the moment._

Elizabeth pursed her lips and tried to calm her breathing. Her heart was racing. There were so many people around and yet they had no idea she was exchanging sexy texts with her husband. They never really did this sort of thing via text, phone calls were another story, but this was new and this was fun. She could feel all the heat pooling in her stomach and she composed herself as best she could to write a response. _Well, we don't want that. Your talented fingers are always welcome between my legs._

Henry could really feel his pants tightening right now and headed to the bathroom to cool himself off. _When we get home I'm ripping off those spanx and I'm going to kneel before you like the goddess you are and let my tongue and fingers work their magic._

Elizabeth closed her eyes so she wouldn't lose her composure. She finally picked her phone back up and managed to text him back. _We're leaving. Now._

Henry read her message and was thrilled with the results of his game. He loved when she got bossy.

He walked back into the ballroom and Elizabeth immediately found him. Her eyes were dark blue and full of desire. He knew what she wanted and there was nothing going to stop her from getting it. She wrapped her arm around his waist and underneath his jacket. She leaned up to whisper in his ear, "We're going home. Now. You have some promises to make good on, Dr. McCord."

Henry grinned, "With pleasure." He whispered it into her ear, his voice heavy and thick. This was turning out to be a good night after all.

Meanwhile back at home, Stevie was having a hell of a time updating her iPad. The wireless connection was being slower than usual and she was not in the mood to wait as she had school reading she just wanted to be done with. She grabbed a drink and wandered impatiently through the first floor of the house as her iPad kept disconnecting and sending her into mini fits of rage. She walked into her parents' office and saw her Dad's computer sitting there and figured her iPad might update faster. She plugged it into the laptop and breathed a sigh of relief when it finally started updating. When it was finally done updating she noticed that some of her Dad's settings must have transferred over but she didn't really care at the moment. Right now she needed to get her reading done and later she would deal with the settings.

She finished up her reading and forgot about the settings as she casually tossed her iPad onto her bed. Needing a post-study snack and maybe catching last week's episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine was of higher priority.

Once the show was over she trudged into the office to check on her iPad. It was late and she had zero desire anymore to do her reading. Damn technology. She picked it up and noticed several notifications on the lock screen but logged in without a second thought. The minute she saw that they were not texts from her own phone she just figured when her iPad had synced it had accidentally picked up her Dad's instead. She scrolled through, smiling at the teasing message her Dad had sent her Mom about Russell Jackson but as she continued to scroll she gasped out loud when her Dad alluded to a situation in his pants regarding her Mom's dress. She felt her face turning bright red. Gross, this was just gross. Despite knowing she should immediately put the tablet down she went against her better judgment by continuing to read. She felt dizzy. It was one thing to be aware of her parents' affection for one another and she wasn't stupid, she knew they had a healthy sex life, but it sure as hell crossed a line into nauseating territory when she had to actually witness it.

She dropped the iPad onto the desk. She wanted to delete it or run away screaming or collapse on the floor or something but the texts felt like they were burned into her brain. She figured she was being too dramatic about this but she couldn't process that information enough to act on it.

Just then the front door turned and she watched as her parents' stumbled into the foyer. They were giggling like teenagers and exchanging loud, sloppy kisses.

Henry was the first one to see her standing there and he straightened himself up abruptly and pulled Elizabeth's body in front of his. "Hey sweetheart," he said, his voice cracking awkwardly.

At first she was confused as to why he pulled her Mom in front of him and then she realized why. She was pretty sure she was going to vomit.

Elizabeth ran a hand through her messy hair and acted like nothing was wrong. "Hi honey, what's up?" She narrowed her eyes as she noticed something was off about her daughter, "Are you okay?"

Stevie pursed her lips and pointed to the tablet. "I um…I got some texts of yours."

Henry's face went pale and Elizabeth felt her cheeks growing hot. "Oh sweetheart, we're so sorry."

Stevie shook her head and started backing out of the office. "Nope, just…nope. If one of you could delete the messages and then if we could never speak of this again I would be eternally grateful."

Stevie bolted out of the room and Elizabeth turned to Henry, wide eyed. He was adjusting his pants, his excitement was definitely killed.

Elizabeth didn't know what to do but cover her mouth and start to laugh. "Oh my god, our poor daughter."

"I told you the cloud was a terrible idea!" Was all Henry could muster and that just made Elizabeth start to laugh harder. Henry eventually joined in. Poor Stevie, this was definitely one of the downsides to technology.

* * *

Short and sweet...I kept having different ideas for this story. There's a possibility I could explore the sexting thing again in a different setting..I've got some stuff. But for now this is what I came up with and I hope you like it! Please leave reviews, you know how needy I am! Thanks for reading!


End file.
